


Vacation Time

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou does what everyone else thought was impossible up until that point, but Godai is inspirational like that [silly Godai/Ichijou fluff, post-series].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series, spoilers apply.

 

 

Title: Vacation Time  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series, spoilers apply.

Ichijou no longer felt that irrational twinge of fear when he woke up alone anymore, but he still got out of bed and walked to the kitchen a little quicker than he would have if Godai had been at his side. But yet again, he had just let his nerves get the best of him: Godai was in the kitchen, making breakfast, because he wouldn’t leave—not without letting Ichijou know first.

“Good morning!” Godai was slicing up bananas. Apparently, they were having that and oatmeal today. “This is a first.”

“How so?” Ichijou began setting the table.

Godai smiled at him over his shoulder. “I think this is the first time you’ve ever slept in on your day off.”

“I didn’t—” But wait, the clock said nine in the morning. Had he really slept in for two whole hours?

“I guess Minori is right.” Godai served breakfast. “I really am getting you to relax more.”

“There is evidence to support your claim.” He took a bite of his oatmeal. “Godai, this is amazing.”

Godai gave him a look. “Ichijou-san, you say that about anything that isn’t an instant—but I do appreciate the compliment.” He dug in. “Oh, by the way, I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Oh. For how long?”

Apparently, Ichijou was also getting worse at hiding his disappointment, because Godai left his breakfast to be next to Ichijou. “Not for too long this time! I’m just going to visit Minori and her students, so about a week. Two weeks at the most. It’s gonna be a small adventure.”

“I see.” Ichijou took a sip of the coffee Godai had been kind enough to make him. He was being foolish. He was being foolish. Godai needed to travel—even now, that most of the damage from being Kuuga had healed, it was still a part of him. “I’ll keep my window open, then.”

“Or you could come with me.”

… Godai had never invited him on an adventure before. As far as he knew, Godai had never invited **anyone** on an adventure before. “Excuse me?”

“Well, we’ve been doing this for awhile now.” Godai was trying very hard to look relaxed and happy. “And I’ve gotten to see you at home and in bed and sleeping in now. So I was thinking—if you want—you could this part of me.” He smiled. “But I know work is important.”

“Yes,” said Ichijou automatically. “It is.”

They finished breakfast in silence.

The rest of the day was quiet, too.

\--

It wasn’t a matter of not having vacation time. But if adventuring was part of Godai, making sure people were safe was part of Ichijou.

He stared at the paper on his desk.

Ichijou would be lying if he said that he hadn’t entertained the idea. Only sometimes. And not forever. But being with Godai, with the added bonus of knowing he’d be safe, that he… wouldn’t disappear again had an intense appeal.

But what about his cases? The people who needed his help?

“What about Godai?” Ichijou whispered to his sheet of paper. His job was important. But he wasn’t just his job anymore. Godai was a part of him, too.

Which meant there was only one choice to make.

\--

_He took two weeks off? Not notice but a note? Just like that?_

_Are you mad about it, sir?_

_No. Just surprised. Very, very surprised._

\--

“Remember, Ichijou-san, the kids are rowdy sometimes, but they’re all really nice! They can’t wait to meet a real life detective!”

Ichijou had to smile. “They’re going to be disappointed. I’m not as cool as the ones on television.”

“Nonsense, they’ll love you!” Godai grabbed his hand, as they began their vacation/adventure together.


End file.
